1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to database management systems, and more particularly directed to detecting performance degrading design issues in applications that interact with database management systems.
2. Background Art
Often, the factor most limiting the performance and scalability of many database applications is not the DBMS itself, but the expertise of the application developers. Application architecture and interfacing issues can impose significant penalties on system performance. However, for non-expert designers and programmers, identifying these issues can be difficult.
Tools exist for detecting (to some extent) problems with database schema, and problems with individual database statements. Unfortunately, effective, automated tools for identifying poorly architected database applications and database interfacing issues do not exist.